Found
by LenoreSeraph
Summary: A young man wakes up without a memory of who he is. Can he remember where he belongs and those he left behind. Set after series end mentions of EW. 1xR Rated for some language nothing too bad.


This was written long ago. Ionly recently got an account on so decided to post it here. Set after the series end.

**Found**

Brightness.

Brightness that stung the eyes. It was the first sensation he felt. The second was pain. He had tried sitting up only to be pushed back down by the overwhelming pain. His whole body ached, each movement he made threatened to rip his skin apart. His head felt as if it was about to explode, and it took him a while to realize someone was speaking to him.

"So, I see you're not dead after all. Good, I don't want a corpse stinking up my house. How are you feeling anyway?"

It's was a woman's voice. Once his eyes got used to light he saw her. She was a large woman, one of those people referred to big as boned. The kind of person that had a great body once upon a time but had neglected to take care of it. He looked around, moving his head as much as possible without the pain numbing him. He was in a big room the walls appeared to be steel and every inch was crowded with things. There were clothes, accessories, machines, and books everywhere. Even the walls seemed to be filled with paintings, hangings, and photos.

"Now don't simply lay there. You have explaining to do. For starters, what's your name?"

His name. What was his name? "I don't know"

"Oh, you don't know. Ok. Well just what exactly were you doing floating around space in nothing but a spacesuit?"

"What?" Suddenly a sharp pain attacked his head, blinding him for the moment.

_"Mission completed"_  
_"Good, return to base. We'll leave the backup team to search for the weapons." A voice sounded in his ear._  
_Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeep._  
_Red lights flashed overhead. "What's going on?"_  
_"I don't know...wait...NO! The ship is going to self destruct, get out of there. Hurry!" The voice sounded desperate._  
_He was running. He had to get out._  
_"Hurry up. Damn it. Noooooooooooo-_

"Hey are you Ok?"

"Yeah." The pain was gone. What was that?

"Now, look here. My name is Ruth. Me and Old Tom, he's my neighbor, we found you floating outside about a month ago I've been taking care of you since...So, you don't remember who you are, huh. If you ask me, you're lost."

Lost?

_"Hi there. Are you lost?"_  
_"Huh?"_  
_" I said are you lost?" A young, blond girl looked down on him. Her dog played at his side._  
_"I've been lost ever since the day I was born."_  
_"Oh, that's so sad. Well I'm not lost at all. I'm taking Mary out for a walk."_

_"You're not lost anymore."_  
_He was sitting on a bed. A different blond girl sitting next to him. She looked into his eyes. Her light blue eyes full of emotion. "You'll never be lost again, I'll always help you find your way. If you ever feel lost all you have to do is remember me."_

"I'm not lost..."

"Well you sure look lost to me," Ruth snapped at him, "just laying there with no idea of who you are. Here why don't you eat something. Maybe that will help you." She sat on a chair next to the bed. With her help he was able to sit up without hurting himself too much. Ruth started to feed him.

"I can eat by myself."

"No you can't. Not if you want to get better soon." She continued feeding him. "You'll probably be in this bed for a whole another month."

"I'll be fine in a week."

"And what makes you think that huh?"

His body could take it, he knew. He didn't know how, but he knew he would make it. He'd been in this situation before hadn't he?

_He was on a bed. His body injured. A tall man stood by the window._  
_"Maybe, I should be following in you're footsteps."_  
_"In that case let me tell you it hurts to die."_  
_"Hahahahahahah..."_

"Well in any case, you should hurry up and get better," Ruth said as she got him some more food, "you wouldn't want to make her worry to much."

"Who?"

"Your girl, I bet she's worried sick just about now."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, come on, a great looking guy like you. You must have someone who loves you."

_"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow," the girl with the light blue eyes said," but I guess it can't be helped." They were on a bed, tangled up in each others bodies, the sheets hiding them from the world. She gave him a sweet kiss. "I love you. Come back to me."_  
_"I will."_

"Maybe I do have someone."

Ruth just smiled knowingly and continued to do her own things.

A week later Ruth allowed him to leave the room. He was mostly healed, only a few pains here and there. When he walked out he was surprised to see that they were not in a colony, but in a ship. It was made up of different parts from many ships, each part put together randomly in the most efficient way, the result was a grotesque construction that looked like it was about to collapse, but was actually very sturdy.

"It may not be the best place to live in, but is our home," Ruth explained as they passed trough the halls. "See we live here because we have nowhere else. All of us lost something or other and can't go back to a normal life, but we are not ready to die yet either, so we live our lives peacefully away from others. I'll take you to see Old Tom, he's the one who found you remember? He's one of the few around here who owns a shuttle, he'll be able to take you to the colony so you won't remain lost here."

They stopped at one of the doors that lined the hallway. Ruth knocked and a man opened the door. He looked old, older than he was, one of those people who life has knocked down several times and had to struggle to get back up. But despite this he had a smile on his face and talked in a cheerful almost joking manner.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing? Hmm. Who's this? Got yourself a boyfriend have you." He winked mischievously.

"This is the boy you helped rescue remember?"

"Oh. No wonder you looked familiar. Wow you're all healed up huh. That sure was fast. Though, I gotta tell you it was pretty stupid floating around space in nothing but a suit, don't you think, would never had done it myself, you know."

'This guy talks to much,' he thought. People like that always annoyed him.

"Listen Tom I was wondering if we could use your shuttle to take the boy here to the nearest colony. Maybe we can find out who he is."

"Well that sounds like a great idea don't it. Except, I'm afraid my shuttle broke down two days ago. I went out to get some supplies and well. Hey, I found out about those terrorist from a month ago. Two weeks ago the government said they were supporters of Dekim, you know that crazy bastard."

"And the weapons they claimed to have?" Ruth asked.

"Well, they don't know if it was true or a lie, they say the Preventers infiltrated their ship and captured those sons of bitches, but before they could find the weapons those bastards destroyed the ship. If you ask me they was just lying, they probably destroyed the ship so that others wouldn't find what a bunch of liars they are. Bunch of cowards too threatening the peace like that, all for some dead idiot-"

"Can we use your shuttle or not?" He was tired of listening to man. For some reason his speech had unnerved him.

"Ah, yeah. Like I was saying, the shuttle died when I got back."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, it'll take a while though."

"I'll help you." He would anything to get of this ship. Something bothered him. He had been away to long already. Away from what? Whatever it was he felt like he was betraying a promise.

"You can help if you want, though I doubt a boy like you will be of any use."

With his help, the shuttle had been fixed in three hours. Well more like he had fixed it himself in two hours, Old Tom had proceeded to tell him over and over again how impressed he was for an hour afterwards. Now they were walking around the colony shuttle port trying to figure out what to do next. Ruth was suggesting they try the police when his eye was caught by a nearby television screen. It was the news he guessed, different diplomats were arguing, for the moment the camera was focusing on a young woman. She seemed much to young to be in that conference and yet she held the attention of all those gathered and all those watching.

Ruth noticed were his gazed was focused. " I suppose their still debating the incident last month. It was the first real scare in a long time after all."

But he could care less about the discussion. It was the young woman, her eyes. She seemed to be in perfect control addressing her point, but for her eyes. Those light blue orbs were full of emotion, full of sadness. Her solemn gaze struck his heart like a bullet. He had seen that expression before, seen those eyes before.  
_"If you ever feel lost all you have to do is remember me."_  
Eyes full of sadness.  
_"Heero you're planning to die aren't you."_  
Eyes full of concern.  
_"You're a strong person. But don't ask me not to worry about you…. ….Because I want to."_  
Eyes full of love.  
_"Come back to me."_  
_"You'll never be lost again, I'll always help you find your way. If you ever feel lost all you have to do is remember me."_  
"Relena…."

"That's right Relena Darlian, our own dove of peace. I'm surprised you know her." Ruth looked at him questioningly.

"It's alright Ruth. You don't have to worry anymore. Thank you for everything. I have to go now, I've been away for too long." With that Heero turned towards the shuttle headed for Earth.

"Wait, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I know where to go, where I belong. I'm not lost anymore. I haven't been lost in a long time."


End file.
